


Goodbyes

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kinda got relationship study vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima reflects on what it means for him to leave Kuroo in the mornings, and the doubt which no longer clouds his mind.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy it's been a while since I've hit you guys with some generic fluff but I needed to stretch my brain out a bit after working on so much atla fic pft so I decided to take a glimpse into krtsk's relationship for a sec ^^ I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Big thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo fixes his cap by pulling it down farther than it's supposed to go, covering the bit of dry skin his moisturizer can never remedy. He's tried everything, but the dark patch of skin remains, probably made worse by how many times Tsukishima's hands glide over it when Kuroo is asleep.

Tsukishima squints; he's never met someone more peculiar than his boyfriend when it comes to looks. Kuroo's handsome face and body are things the other never seems to worry about, except for that. one. spot.

It makes Tsukishima huff out a laugh, especially when he catches sight of the love bites peeking out from underneath Kuroo's sweatshirt collar. All he'll have to do is take it off and they'll be on full display.

Tsukishima's face heats up, and he's just glad he and Kuroo are in different departments, and that no one on campus really knows they're dating.

Surprisingly, that was Kuroo's request, not his, but Tsukishima doesn't mind it.

He likes their little bubble on the far end of the city, too far for most college students to justify living in. Therefore, they don't run the risk of bumping into people they know when they go out.

It's...nice, in a warm, overwhelming way which Tsukishima sometimes can't deal with.

Like right now, watching Kuroo pat his jeans down to make sure his keys are there, forgetting that he just put them in his hoodie pocket not even two minutes prior, makes a gross form of adoration burst somewhere inside him.

He can never pinpoint where, in fact, he's probably just being ridiculous. That kind of thing is all in his head, but it doesn't stop it from feeling real.

Truly gross, but not because he doesn't like it. It's simply too much; for a long time, he was afraid of it. It made him feel like things were too good to be true, and that any moment it would all come crumbling down.

Sometimes, he still feels that way.

But then Kuroo lifts his head and adjusts his cap again, those strong shoulders deflating a little as they stand by their front door. He tries to smile although it's clearly forced, looking down at Tsukishima beat up rain boots with the little pumpkins on them.

A Halloween gag gift; it's no longer fall.

Something about how he scans Tsukishima, like he's trying to really take him in and stop himself from never leaving the house...

That's what makes this one part of the day so hard.

"You ready?" Kuroo breathes out, hand gripping their door knob awkwardly. It was cheap metal, painted to look gold, and if they touched it for too long their hands would come away kind of brown.

Kuroo isn't thinking about that though, he's squeezing the thing for dear life, and the answer is clear for them both.

_No_.

Tsukishima can't stop himself from frowning deeper, and it takes a good amount of self-control to not lean into Kuroo's arms; that never used to be an urge he had with anyone.

They're so stupid.

But it's Tuesday. Tuesdays mean they essentially don't see each other until Friday night except to sleep. Kuroo drowns in graduate work and review sessions while Tsukishima TAs more classes than he should. When he's home, Kuroo is at the library, and when Tsukishima works Kuroo is home reviewing his mountain of notecards.

It's better this way, more productive for them both. Tsukishima knows if he's around, Kuroo will get nothing done, so even when he has his three hour gap on Wednesday he stays on campus catching up on grading.

That way, Kuroo has the apartment to himself.

They need this, he tells himself. They're working hard to succeed and when the weekend comes, they can make up for lost time.

But it's still so difficult for him in ways it shouldn't be. He's never been clingy, or overly affectionate, but Kuroo distorts everything he knows about himself. Tsukishima will sit in bed on Tuesday nights and miss Kuroo's touch, or his terrible jokes; more than anything he likes when Kuroo buries his head into Tsukishima's neck on a Monday night, breathing a frustrated sigh into his skin.

Their time together is never enough. Who knew they'd be this bratty from one semester of this routine, especially after all those years of long distance relationships and awful video calls where the connection always lagged.

It's just...that Tsukishima could handle; Kuroo was so far away, there was no way to remedy it. Now that they live together, he knows he could be with Kuroo always if he wanted, all it would take is a brief walk or bus ride.

But he's not that selfish. It's one semester, he can handle it.

He tries to tell himself Kuroo has been just fine but...even he's not insecure enough to not notice how  _not_  okay Kuroo has been.

Kuroo deflates in an instant from Tsukishima's silence, sighing as he reaches forward to scratch away the bit of toothpaste left on Tsukishima's lip. "Yeah...me neither. But it's only a few days right?"

Tsukishima makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he can't find words. It does the trick.

Kuroo throws his head back and whines, giving into the urge to pull Tsukishima closer. He allows it, even though it's dangerous. Like this, they run the risk of calling in sick. It's happened before, when they were getting used to the routine.

Today feels especially hard though, so Tsukishima acts as greedy as he can. He buries his head in Kuroo's chest and blames it on the cold, and Kuroo's hands find the small of his back.

Kuroo is very touchy; Tsukishima thinks half his energy and charm come from those around him, and his friends contribute the most to that. Kuroo isn't a loner, not anymore anyways.

Tsukishima though...he's not sure how much of an effect he has on Kuroo other than the fact it's some hugely unreasonable level.

He feels bad for the people who have to be around Kuroo once Thursday comes around; a Kuroo drained of affection is not a fun one. He drags his feet and looks so gray not even the spring sun can warm him up.

_Brat_ , Tsukishima thinks, but there's no bite at all.

No wonder one class Kuroo TAs refers to him as the 'demon lecturer' while the other sees him as almost saintly.

Tsukishima knows. He's seen the fear in their eyes when they walk on campus.

His alarm rings on his phone as he breathes in Kuroo's scent, knowing the next time he takes it in he'll be too sleepy to really take advantage of it.

Three days. That's all.

Tsukishima reluctantly pulls back as Kuroo clings harder, groaning above the annoying chime of the alarm. Tsukishima picked the worst one so he'd have no choice.

Knowing that's the final call, Kuroo unlocks the door, and he's already looking so kicked Tsukishima can't stand it. What a baby. He'd like to say he's much worse than Tsukishima but...

Nowadays he just doesn't know.

Gently, Tsukishima adjusts the cap on Kuroo's head from where it rode up, not bothering with the collar of Kuroo's shirt. There's no point, and he knows it.

Kuroo smiles warmly, thanking Tsukishima with a deep kiss to last him the rest of the week. Tsukishima feels the rough pads of Kuroo's fingers against his skin and sighs into it, knowing when he looks in the mirror at school, there'll be faded dots of old paint right where Kuroo held him so gently.

He's embarrassed to admit it, but he'll be sad to wash them away.

He’ll be upset to lose the memory, but it won’t be the last one by a long shot. That’s the good thing about having to say goodbye like this every week; Tsukishima gets to meet up with Kuroo again eventually, and experience the same blinding relief each and every time.

So yes, it’s tough, but there’s no doubt in his mind that every goodbye means the world to the both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comments are always appreciated! I got some really soft doujin in the mail this week so I was kinda inspired by that ugh krtsk loves each other so much!!!!
> 
> Also be sure to [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole/status/1130508894856343552) because I'm doing a fic giveaway rn!


End file.
